Tick Tock in Spy Kids 4
Nobody knows who played Tick Tock in Spy Kids 4. According to Robert Rodriguez, the director of Spy Kids 4, a mysterious homeless man was found on set on the first Thursday of filming. Upon being woken up, the man sucker punched Jessica Alba in the jugular and proclaimed himself emperor of the universe. Subsequently, the character of Tick Tock was written to accommodate the new actor. After filming was finished, the man injected a mixture of black tar heroin and milk into his eye and vanished. This lead to the famous riot at the Nobel Peace Prize presentation for Spy Kids 4 when the actor of Tick Tock was nowhere to be seen (because he injected a mixture of black tar heroin and milk into his eye and vanished). Secret Lore According to the hidden texts, Tick Tock used the money he made from the movie to create a makeshift time bomb from his original time bombs, used by the time nazis. Equipped with his cheap time bombs, Tick Tock travelled across the universe looking for a fabled gem, capable of manipulating time. With this gem in his possesion he would be able to make even more powerful time weapons and rebuild his fortune. Thanos Fights Tick Tock Tick Tock was eventually led to New York by his Time Tracker, a device capable of sensing fluctuations in time, where he found an assortment of superpowered individuals who held his artifact, fighting off what seemed to be, alien invaders. Tick Tock acted quickly, he boarded the ship used by the aliens, in the hopes of getting the artifact quickly and without any difficulty. The "heroes" eventually overpowered the alien threat, however they had no idea that the most powerful being in the universe, Tick Tock, was on board the ship. Eventually the "heroes" arrived on an uknown planet, where they were confronted by a purple alien. The creature was powerful, far too powerful for the heroes who had his pecious artifact. After they had been defeated, Tick Tock emerged from the ship, he had stowed away on, he could tell that there was no hiding from the purple alien. "I am Thanos!" The alien boomed. "I am Tick Tock!" Tick Tock laughed. "You should run from this place, human." "You have something of mine that I want back. I wont be leaving without it." "Don't you realise Tick Tock, was it? Reality can be whatever I want." Tick Tock sneered... "Be careful what you wish for." He giggled. Before the creature known as Thanos could harness his power, Tick Tock dropped a small metal disk on the ground. Thanos, making the mistake of ignoring it, stepped forward, only to be immediately knocked backwards and frozen in time. He clenched his fist, in an attempt to harness Tick Tock's artifact. "The time stone, it's... It's not working." "Yes Thanos, I have designed plenty of countermeasures against the time stone, in case an imbecile such as yourself, got his hands on my time stone." Tick Tock let out spine-chilling laugh. He stepped up to Thanos, still frozen in time and plucked the five stones from Thanos' glove. "I believe this belongs to me! And it seems you've brought me a few extra trinkets." With that, Tick Tock vanished through a blue portal, leaving Thanos frozen on the alien planet.